sg_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Agility Training 1 - Nōzan Chinmoku
DivineZiel: -Nōzan woke up on a rather dim day however, that was for the factor of him waking up around seven in the evening. A long sleep indeed however, one well needed from working at the tea house the entire day before, to set it up for opening again soon. Slowly gathering his thoughts as he pushed himself out of bed, wearing only a tank top, boxers and a mask, all of the same color, which was black, he sighed as he walked into the bathroom. Doing a simple morning routine, he then walked back into the bedroom as Fuyuko dropped on him from the ceiling and he then twitched. Looking to her as she wrapped herself around his neck, he then began to get ready to go out as she asked where he was going. Speaking back, he said "I'm gonna be training a bit." Fuyuko nodded a bit in agreement, due to the factor that she was with him for a lot of his training sessions. As he got ready, he then leaped out of his window while he went to the front door, opened it and got his sandals. Putting them on, he stayed silent as Nōzan merely walked away from the home, towards a training ground. Already having someone there to meet him by the name of Hireko, a Kunoichi of the Leaf, whom was going to help him. Only about ten minutes after making his way there, he then heard a slight noise, as if something was coming for him. Glaring to the right with his left eye, he leaned back and unpocketed his left hand, reaching up and grabbing the flying kunai. Looking towards the tree it came from as he slid his index finger into the small circle on the bottom, he began to spin it and said "Hireko.." She leaped from the tree and only to ground, while tossing a few shuriken at him and said "YOU'RE LATE!" Nōzan stopped spinning the kunai as he grabbed it tightly and deflected the shuriken with ease. He then said "I know, I slept in." Hireko giggled as she then said "Anyways, we got a few hours, so lets start." Nōzan nodded as he then tossed the kunai back at her, watching her catch it. He thought to himself as they both started to ready themselves "What better way to get some practice in, than with a bukijustu expert?" Chuckling to himself, he then reached into his vest with a few kunai and shuriken flying at him, as he then took out some of his iron bordered playing cards and shot them out towards the tools. At that moment, almost all were missed except for a kunai and two shuriken however, Nōzan still had a little time to react as he pulled out a kunai from a pouch on the back of his left thigh and deflected them. Hireko picked up the cards Nōzan threw as she said "Interesting." Tossing them back at him, he dodged each with success as they impaled into the tree behind him.- DivineZiel: -With a good hour passing, Nōzan and Hireko both dodged and deflected a high amount of tools from each other and seemed to not even begin to break a sweat. Hireko said "Good job, Nōzan! Now, we can start on some running, just to see if you're still fast." Nōzan shrugged as he got his cards and placed them back in his vest as Hireko claimed all of her tools, rather quickly. Both of them walking to the back of the training grounds, he asked "So, where are we racing to?" Hireko tapped her chin as she said "How about.." thinking for a slight moment, she then pointed to the Hokage faces on the side of the cliff and said "There!" Nōzan followed her finger and saw the distance they were going to be running as he sighed "You're an overachiever, you know that, right?" She giggled and said "I know. Either way, how's Misaki?" They both stopped at the back of the training grounds finally as Nōzan said "She's doing well." After his words, they both got ready as she then yelled "GO!" From there, both of them shot out from the gates as Nōzan had the lead, however only for a few seconds until Hireko caught up. The race, to see who was faster, he knew she had more time under her belt than he did however, they seemed to be a good match against each other in this sort of a race. Here and there, both took the lead however, the amount of time they were taking to run to the faces, was rather dull compared to others of a higher speed but, it was fun for both of them, due to the thought of competition. After a good ten minutes, Nōzan finally began to break a sweat as he kept his breaths slow, or as slow as possible. Pushing himself forward, they were so close as they reached the bottom of the cliff and jumped onto the side, concentrating chakra into their feet. Nōzan pushed as hard as he could, getting a quick burst in his speed as he shot up from the top of the cliff and got to the top, landing on his feet and ran forward a bit, only to look over at Hireko and saw that they almost tied however, he got there first, overall. Hireko fell down and began to laugh as she said "I almost had you." while breathing rather heavilly. Nōzan stayed standing as his breaths were a bit harder than he wished for the to be but, he then stood up straight and took a deep breath, then exhaled as he said "You almost did." Hireko then hopped up to her feet as she asked "What should we do now?" As Nōzan replied "Well, not much we can really do up here, so why not just race back to the training grounds...obviously after we take a bit of a break." Hireko chuckled and said "Sounds good to me."- DivineZiel: -The moment the break was over, they started a second race between them but back to the training grounds. Nōzan was in first, almost the whole time but, Hireko overtook him at the final second. Nōzan did indeed lose but only by a hair as Hireko cheered for herself and made it sound like she was praised by the entire village. Nōzan chuckled as he then sat down on the grass to gather his body and mind while he watched as she went a bit wild on. Starting to laugh a bit in, Hireko stopped while Nōzan did as well, but still chuckling here and there from the thought of it. After a solid half an hour of talking, Hireko then said "Alright, another set of dodging, and we can be done for today." Nōzan nodded while he then went over to a tree and stood about three feet in front of it. She began to throw a couple of kunai, at a reasonable speed. Leaning to his left quickly, he watched them fly past but only had a small amount of time to react as he leaned back, watching the last three fly over him. With exceptional speed, Hireko threw a bunch of shuriken, roughly around ten. Nōzan let his body flow to the right, left and back accordingly as he then saw the last four coming at him, all from different spots but travelling at the same speed. A tiny bit of time to go forth, Nōzan then shifted up his style a bit as he then jumped and swung his leg around, kicking two of the shuriken away to his side while the last two flew under him and impaled the tree with the rest. Hireko then smirked as she said "Good job." Nōzan nodded to the compliment as he said "Thanks." and began to walk forward to her. With her knowing, she pulled out a kunai and went for a frontal attack, a stab to his abdomen. Nōzan noticed it and reached into the pounch on his right hip and pulled it out, shoving it against her own as he kept it at a stand still. He pressed against hers as he turned the tides a bit. Hireko then pulled away as she went for a side swipe on his blind side, to his face as he then leaned back, dodging it as he watched her hand go over him and then stood up again, with the tip of his kunai to her throat. Hireko then said "Alright, alright." Nōzan pulled away as she said again "We're done for now." Chuckling lightly, she put her kunai away as Nōzan pulled his kunai away from her throat and spun it on his finger, sliding it back into the pouch. Looking over to her, she then nodded and said "I'll see you another day then, Nōzan." He nodded back as he watched her run off. Sighing gently, he pocketed his hands and left to go back home to the Uchiha estate, where he lived.-